<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betwixt You and I by RichmanBachard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239087">Betwixt You and I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard'>RichmanBachard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mating Press, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichmanBachard/pseuds/RichmanBachard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Herald awaits your return with bated breath. You, the Bearer of the Curse, who shall bear something greater than souls. Commission for Anonymous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Bearer of the Curse/Emerald Herald | Shanalotte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Betwixt You and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had crested just above the clouds, enveloping the cliffs of Majula in a warmth so sorely needed, the land too often having gone without its embrace. The light speckled her skin nicely, shrouding the Herald in a comfort befitting her demeanor. When you looked upon her, a similar warmth would fill the void within you - a place often dark and decrepit, leaving you hollow.. in the most literal sense, to your shame.</p>
<p>You often felt lost without her steady guidance; her warm smile a sight you were readily eager to return to, ushering yourself back into a state of.. relative normalcy. She was someone you had thought of fondly, whenever under the cover of a bonfires light. Nor would you perish the thought of the occasional.. <i>look</i> she would give. Few and fleeting as they initially were. In those looks was pure, unbridled possibility. Something tempting, wanting. An urge that built between the two of you. The Herald would loom over you, as you took your faithful knee. Eventually, it seemed as if she wanted you to remain there ... for a time. Oh, the things she might want you to do, ask you to do. The things you had long since thought of... many a night all by your lonesome, only an eager hand to relieve the crushing weight of your fantasy.</p>
<p>You could not perish the lust which crept upon you, gnawing at your mind, your willpower. How could you? Even in your most low of moments, the visage of her being filled you with a kind of twisted optimism unbecoming of your status. Fate proved itself a cruel mistress, leaving you shaken, but you had a goal to achieve - difficulties to weather, leaving you worn and weary.</p>
<p>
  <i>But her..</i>
</p>
<p>At first, it was nothing but an intense look of the most loving kind. Then, on occasion, a touch which lingered a mite too long. An unwillingness to remove yourself from where you had knelt before her. </p>
<p>Each time, with each visit, it proved all the more difficult to pull away. </p>
<p>One fateful day, when the transaction of souls had been spent, you noticed something else as you knelt there.</p>
<p>The glistening allure of her sex, the sun brushing over the faint trimming of hair around her lips. She bore herself to you, surprisingly; unveiled the beginnings of her most delicate place in desperate need of punishment. And while you were initially made offset by her show of vulnerability, it did wonders for your lust-addled hope.</p>
<p>You dragged a careful finger over her slit, a sharp gasp falling from her. The two of you shared a soft smile and loving look; one of reassurance. Her heat caused your knees to buckle, how warm, wet, and willing she was for you. Had she felt this way for some time? Had she relieved herself to the thought of you? Was it only for you, <i>because</i> of you, or..</p>
<p><i>That</i> thought you did perish. It mattered little when in view of her pussy, and how she offered it to you. Freely, desperately.</p>
<p>You grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The taste of her cunt lingered upon your tongue; strong and almost syrupy sweet, her nectar having quenched a thirst you never thought you had. You would have gone back for seconds, to feel more of her pleasure drip from your chin, but it could wait. It would. The day was young and the pair of you were both eager and spry. When she pulled her top down, her breasts looked.. immaculate, better than you ever could have imagined—soft and plump, adorned with nipples you could not help but whet your teeth on. She called to you, snapping you to the present moment, baring her glistening lips. Her index and middle finger moved to spread her labia, rubbing over the soft sheen of hair which lightly covered her womanhood. The look in her eyes had said it all, and yet her mouth felt that was not enough.</p>
<p>“O, bearer of the curse..” Her words were sweet, laced with a lust that took eons to bubble to the surface. Now, as it boiled over, the desperation in her gaze was clear. “Seek your pleasure.. ruin me, Bearer. Ruin me so that I may never no peace without your embrace~”</p>
<p>Who were you to deny her?</p>
<p>Having moved from where she was normally found, the two of you were more than content to continue underneath the embrace of the tree just after where you had initially come from. Somewhere a touch more.. private, considering.</p>
<p>The head of your sensitive cock slid against her lips with the slightest shred of apprehension. In spite of the incessant need which gnawed at your desire and self-control, it had been.. some time since you last did this. </p>
<p>When the sensitive head began to part her lips, she took in a sharp intake of air. Her face lighting up; a long lost piece to a puzzle she was desperate to complete. Your hands settled on either side of her, your movements growing a mite rough as you reared up, leering over the woman who lit your senses aflame. Often, you gave her souls, but on that day you would give her something much more filling. </p>
<p>When you bottomed out inside the Herald, she was forced to muffle the sweet cry that spilled from her lips—the molten hot, vice-like grip of her sex enveloping you in a sensation indescribable. The two of you shared a brief kiss, then; her lips were soft, and wanting. To trade tongues with the Herald as you did, it.. felt in a way as if it were unreal. A dream, a delusion. Something fantasized though impossible, and yet here you were: a lowly fool on a perilous quest, now laying waste to the woman whose guidance you’ve long since cherished. You wanted nothing more than for this moment to last for an eternity.</p>
<p>When you felt the sensation of her booted-legs locking around your waist; you thought, perhaps, that it would.</p>
<p>You thrusted into her with vigor, an injection of life you sorely needed. You gave it your all, the heft of your balls clapping softly against her sensitive bud. She squirmed, her arms wrapping tightly around your neck. The Herald mumbled something, an incoherent series of words that your lust-addled mind has registered as nothing more than heated, desperate pleas—despite a shred of you knowing it might have been something more. The blush upon her cheeks was a rosy red, her body quivering as your tongue briefly captured a nipple betwixt your thirsty lips. The taste of her supple skin and the faint sheen of sweat tickled your tastebuds, adding to the flavor of her quim upon your tongue already — but when your teeth grazed her neck, that was when a needy whine escaped her. Her pussy clamped around your cock, causing you to grunt as the orgasm tore through her form. You could feel your own end, teasing itself upon the horizon as her sex wished to milk your own. </p>
<p>Your endurance buckled, a wealth of stamina seeping from your spirit as the hot, hungry woman eagerly worked you over with her body, her womanhood. But with a grit of your teeth, you held on. Just barely.</p>
<p>“You are.. so big-“ The Herald had admitted, between moans. “So.. deep-“</p>
<p>In spite of the lust-addled, loopy haze which showered you both, you still grinned against her. The comment warmed your heart well. She deserved only the best.</p>
<p>Your time was near, but not quite yet. In the end, all you could muster was the remainder of your fury. Your hips met her own, vigorously, clapping against the Herald until her pussy was battered red from the wealth of impacts. </p>
<p>“F-Fill me,” she commanded, her modicum of assertiveness quickly dissipating as your cock battered not only her sex but her mind as well. Her thoughts were cast in a haze, her eyes glossy, lost to the throes of lust. The visage plucked at the strings of your heart, even as she continued. “Fill me, Bearer.. I feel so empty without your—<i>mmnh..</i>” You captured her lips with her own, shushing her command gladly as you were soon to achieve it. The stirring of your swurns, plump and full of the seed she so desired, still clapping against her as the mixture of juices squelched between the two of you.</p>
<p>Strands of saliva formed the bridge between your lips as the kiss was broken, staring deeply into her eyes as your orgasm ushered itself to the present moment.</p>
<p>She mouthed her next few words. A soft, sweet, <i>“I love you.”</i></p>
<p>The knot in your pelvis had slowly come undone, the tip of your manhood kissing the entrance of her cervix as a wealth of semen soon spurted from your prick—the Herald groaning in the way that an animal made for being bred might have. You sowed a copious amount of seed inside your Herald, giving her something you had not given anyone in.. ages.</p>
<p>Cum leaked from her lips, the overflow impossible to deny. You shared another, quick kiss before weakly pulling yourself away from her embrace. You did not want to, yet you did - a part of you, a dirty shred, wanted to savor the sight of the mess you made together.</p>
<p>When her legs reluctantly unfurled themselves from you, your cock slipped from her well-worn lips - a strand of semen still coming from your member as you pulled out. The Herald moaned, softly, her nimble fingers already toying with the soft petals of her heat as cum oozed from her entrance. You rubbed an affectionate hand upon her inner thigh, as your chest heaved. You went to speak, to mutter something sweet but her words halted your own.</p>
<p>“Is that all you have, my dear Bearer?”</p>
<p>You blushed, she smiled.</p>
<p>The pads of her fingers rubbed circles into her clit, a soft moan slipping from her form. “It has been some years since I have felt a warmth such as this ... surely, you will not allow this heat to quell, would you?” Her eyes tracked the hardness of your member, unwavering in its arousal. As you looked down, your answer was already a given.</p>
<p>Again, you went to speak but her next few commands were clear. </p>
<p>“Your seed shall fill me, stuff me.. paint my form with your reverence, such is the worthy Seeker that you are.”</p>
<p>You quirked a curious brow, leaning over her to drag your lips across her own. “W-What.. did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>Her voice was that of a hushed whisper, a sultriness so intense it tickled the length of your spine. “I want you to choke me with the might of your arousal, make it so that your seed is the only air I need in order to breathe..”</p>
<p>“M-My Herald..”</p>
<p>“I want you between my breasts, upon my face, in my womb..” She drug her head to his side, her words tickling his ear. “Mark me. And take me in the most forbidden of places... seek that which belongs to you, and only you.” She grinned. “Me.”</p>
<p>Your next kiss surprised her, the ferocity and hunger clear as she welcomed your tongue warmly into her mouth. Your love for the Herald was the clearest it would ever be, and you were eager to prove it in the most physical way possible. </p>
<p>You spun her around, roughly. As much as you desired to have her in another mating-press, the temptation of how much further she allowed you to go had overridden that impulse. The curvaceous allure of her rear was now on full display, stuck out and ready for abuse. </p>
<p>Your hands met her rump with a sharp smack, sending a shudder up her form. And then your tongue dragged along the quivering bud of her ass. You never quelled your inclination for kindness and consideration, even if you were.. unbearably in the mood, taken completely by the lustful pull of the Herald’s love. Your seed would be plentiful, ounce upon ounce to grace her as often as you were able. </p>
<p>There was nothing you’d rather do more. Such was a most pleasant day in Majula. A fitting contrast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow <a href="https://twitter.com/RichmanBachard">@RichmanBachard</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/RichmanSFW">@RichmanSFW</a> to keep up with my stories, my commission info, and my insanity.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>